


Magnus' Turn

by wiwaxia



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, M/M, blitzenxhearthstone if you squint, magnus rocks a wedding dress, mentions of samirah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-19 14:43:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9445970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiwaxia/pseuds/wiwaxia
Summary: Magnus takes a shot at wearing a wedding dress





	1. Chapter 1

“It is definitely not a date!” Magnus Chase stood at the frame of his doorway, arms folded across his chest defensively while a smug Mallory Keen smirked, leaning against the wall opposite him. Halfborn Gunderson towered over the both of them and was not leaning against the wall lest he punch through it with his enormous elbow.

“Admit it, it sounds date-y.” Mallory insisted, while Halfborn nodded in agreement.

“It was not! A friend can just ask a friend out. As a friend. Platonically.” The topic of this repetitive conversation was the fact that Magnus had asked Alex out to go to Blitzen’s place to try out some clothes and help the dwarf with some modeling. He may or may not have asked her out to a coffee afterwards. 

While they were talking, down the hallway the handle to Alex Fierro’s door turned and the group went silent as the girl walked out of her room. 

“Let’s go,” Mallory pulled Halfborn away by the arm, shooting Magnus another sly glance before leaving the hallway empty, with only two occupants.

“So,” Alex pulled out the ‘o’ in ‘so’ either annoyingly or cutely long, depending on who you’d asked, “What was all that about?”

“Nothing. You ready to go to Blitzen’s?” Magnus squinted, looking at Alex’s face closely. “You’re a boy now.”

“Yep I am, correct-a-mundo.” Alex smiled a little, a corner of his mouth tilting upwards and it was genuine and it was one of the best things Magnus had seen. “I still don’t know how you catch on so fast Magpie.”


	2. Chapter 2

Blitzen’s Best was meticulously arranged. Manikins posed, showing off the best couture in the nine realms, and clothes were arranged in alphabetical order by color. Blitzen ushered the two in, proudly displaying his shop. 

“Wow Blitzen, this looks great! I mean, even better than before!” Magnus exclaimed, taking in the fact that none of the multitudes of colored clothing seemed to clash.   
Blitzen himself, was wearing a purple suit that sort of shimmered, with a white undershirt and a dark blue scarf that seemed to absorb all color. “Thanks kid.” He patted Magnus on the back.  
“Not bad, Blitz.” Alex commented, looking mildly uninterested.

“Thanks for the enthusiasm.” Blitzen led the two towards the back. “I’ve been ordering more fabrics in and I’ve been experimenting, and it seems like the people want more formal-wear from me. Formal wear I can do but,” Blitz took them to a corner that was bare save for a gorgeous white dress, pearlescent beads adorning the neck and waistline and a long flowing train flowing down the back, “it seems that wedding dresses have been all the rage recently.”

“Dya want me to model that?” Alex asked, “Because I get how boys should wear dresses it’s just that I don’t feel very femme today. I’m sad to admit, I’d make that dress look bad.”

Blitz’s face fell. “I guess another day then? Sam’s always too busy with work but I’ll try to catch her when she’s free or you when you’re a girl.” 

Magnus felt bad seeing one of his friends looking down, so in a moment of what he later decided was stupidity, he exclaimed, “I’ll do it!”

“You sure, kid?”

Magnus had already gone this far, so he decided to Hel with it, “Yes, I’m sure. Like Alex said, guys can wear dresses too and all that. Besides, it’s my turn to wear a wedding dress.” He looked over at Alex and saw that he looked… proud? It was always hard to tell with Alex.

“Alright kid, let’s get you ready then.” Blitzen carefully took the dress and gestured to Magnus to follow. Alex started to follow but was stopped by Blitz. “Uh-uh kid, no one gets to see the bride before he’s ready.”


	3. Chapter 3

About an hour later the sounds of shuffling caught Alex’s ear and he turned around and was greeted with Magnus in a wedding dress. Not just Magnus in a wedding dress, but Magnus looking good in a wedding dress. Not quite that either. Magnus looking exquisite in a wedding dress. 

Blitzen had applied some makeup and done some work with his hair too. Magnus’ lips looked full, due to a layer of nude lipstick, and his eyes were accented with eyeliner and a hint of mascara. His hair was smoothed back and the rest of his body fitted well into the slim dress.

Alex tried not to stare but failed, feeling himself flush lightly. 

“What? Stop staring, I know it looks bad.” Magnus hid part of his face behind his hand.

“No, it’s not that. You look handsome,” Alex paused and tried to rephrase his sentence so that it would be a bit more neutral, “But only a little.” He was glad his skin as darker so no one could see just how much he was blushing.

“I bet you’re only saying that because I look better than you in a wedding dress.” Magnus said rather smugly, having regained his confidence after Alex’s slip.

“No way, I looked tons better.” Mentally, Alex disagreed, while mentally, Magnus agreed.

“Well, I’m sure both of you look very pretty in wedding dresses, but Magnus here is the one that prove how successful my line of wedding dresses will be.” Blitz proclaimed happily. “They’re waterproof, as well as spear-proof, the in-line is chainmail.”

They heard a quiet footstep near the stairs and looked over to see Hearthstone. “Looks. Good. Very pretty.” He signed.

“Well Hearth, the kids wouldn’t even have to be here if you had agreed to model this dress like you do the rest of my clothes.”

“Hearth, you model Blitz’s clothes?” Magnus asked in surprise.

“Only sometimes. I will go study runes now.” The group caught a small blush from Hearth, tinging the elf’s cheeks green before he turned around and hastily headed back up the stairs.

Magnus went to go change back, already starting to fidget with the backing on the dress.

“Oh, and Magnus, don’t wash off the make-up,” Alex interjected, “You honestly don’t look terrible with it,” Alex tried to fix his previous statement, “Just half-terrible which is better than your usual horrendous, y’know.”

Magnus smiled, “All right, I’ll keep it on for you.”

Magnus went and quickly changed out of his dress, donning his usual jeans and shirt once more.

“Well, thanks for your help, kid. And it was nice seeing you again Alex.” Blitz sent off the two boys.

“Nice seeing you too!” Alex replied.

“Coffee?” Magnus asked once they were a distance away from Blitzen’s Best.

“Sure.”


	4. Chapter 4

They went to a small place called Smith’s Café and found two seats close to the window.

Magnus went and ordered hot chocolates for the both of them and within minutes the two had their hands clasped around their respective mugs of the warm liquid with marshmallows floating in it.  
They both were silent for a while and Magnus felt awkward, and he quietly drank from his cup, leaving a mark on his mug from the lipstick.

“Meinfretr, I wish that lipstick stain were on my face and not on that mug.” Alex found himself thinking before indiscernibly shaking his head to remove that thought. What was he thinking? Him and Magnus? No way did Magnus have feelings for him.

Alex started removing the marshmallows one by one before popping them into his mouth. “Gods, does that look cute.” Magnus thought, blushing a little as he watched Alex’s dainty fingers, long and elegant, perfect for making his pottery, swirl in the mug before picking out an unfortunate marshmallow. He slowly stuck it in his mouth, licking his finger dry afterwards. Magnus’ stomach gave a little twirl as Alex raised his mismatched eyes towards him.

“What’re you looking at, Maggie?”

“You’re so pretty.” Magnus thought.

“Come again?” Ales asked confusedly. Magnus’ eyes widened as he realized that he had said his previous statement out loud. Alex blushed furiously as he comprehended what Magnus had said.

“I mean, you’re not too bad yourself.” Alex offered Magnus a half-smile, his eyes flicking downwards to Magnus’ full lips and back up towards his grey eyes. Magnus leaned forward tentatively at this and was met with Alex’s lips.

Magnus could taste hot chocolate on Alex’s lips and he tilted his head to get better access to the other boy’s face. The butterflies in Magnus’ stomach threatened to burst out of his abdomen at this point as he pulled away from Alex and saw that same expression mirrored on the other boy’s face.

“Man, I’m glad you kissed me back and didn’t leave me hanging ‘cause that would’ve been awkward as Hel.”

“Shut up and kiss me again, idiot.” Alex said, but he was smiling.

 

The two walked back into Hotel Valhalla, both contently smiling and holding hands.

Mallory looked from Alex’s face peppered with lipstick smudges to Magnus’ matching lips, and then to their clasped together hands. “I knew it!” She exclaimed triumphantly. “Halfborn, you won’t believe this…” She ran down the hall.

Alex shrugged. “My room? I can show you how to make some pottery?”

“Sure.” Magnus agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing fanfiction so lmk what yall think


End file.
